Behind Those Eyes
by LainaLuvLife9
Summary: My name is Damon Salvatore, and I am a vampire. This is my story. Everyone knows Elena and Stefan's view of things, but what thoughts are behind those stormy grey eyes?


A man stood, his silhouette barely visible through the thick haze. The road behind him was utterly empty and silent. The fog almost seemed to radiate from him before unfurling in smoky wisps. The mist surrounded him in a diaphanous cloud. The night was still; only one car could be seen making its way toward the depleting stretch of road.

He stepped forward into the moonlight, and his characteristics were suddenly distinct. With chiseled facial features, silky dark hair, and indescribably gorgeous grey eyes; it was no doubt he was beautiful. Yet, there was something in his expression that differed from his grace. Maybe it was the way his eyes glinted strangely under the luminescence. Or maybe it was the hunger that deranged his otherwise human factors.

He cocked his head towards the upcoming car, its blaring music ripping through the once quiescent twilight. A crooked smirk played with his perfectly structured lips. As the car crept closer, he took an agile step toward the road.

His actions were elusive, yet clear. When the car reached his breadth of road; he moved. Not in a way like any human would be able to, but with such acceleration and elegance that he was only a blur of darkness. In mere seconds he was in front of the speeding car. The driver skidded to a stop when the fog revealed the man. He slammed into the windshield with such force that the glass shattered spectacularly.

The woman in the passenger seat was shrieking as her fiancé leapt out of the car, to the unharmed abnormal man. He was lying in the middle of the road, some shards of glass lying on the pavement next to him. The driver leaned over his victim, his breath coming in terrified gasps, the only sounds in the otherwise silent night.

Before he could see if the man was unimpaired, the driver noticed that those once clear grey eyes had turned coal black. Before the driver could cry out or react in any way, the man changed. His once alluring features had morphed into something out of a horror movie. Veins crackled under his now completely onyx eyes, a low growl escaped his throat, and fangs replaced those once straight teeth. He grasped the driver by his shoulders, then quicker then lightening dug those razor sharp fangs into his victim's neck. The driver gurgled grotesquely, as the blood and life was sucked from him. With a barely audible thud, his dead body fell to the ground.

The fiancé stepped out of the car, not having seen her soon-to-be-husband's ludicrous death. She took into account that the mysterious man was nowhere in sight. But the fog had grown denser, and now surrounded her in define billows. She came to the mangled corpse of her fiancé, and let out a shrill scream. She began running, knowing the danger that was not too far from the crime scene.

She hadn't sprinted very far before the creature swept her up into his possession. She was killed in an instant, in the same way her boyfriend was extracted of life. Her body was left not too far from his, the blood spilling from the wound in her neck.

The murderer looked up, as his characteristics turned back into those of a man. Yet, the crimson blood still dripped from his angel lips. He stared down at his kills with no remorse in his expression, only looking as if he was amused. Then, Damon Salvatore disappeared into the once again still night.

**Hey guys, I have a lot to say but I will try to make it quick. For those of you who haven't read my stories, I'm going to introduce myself! My names Alaina and I live in the United States, and I want to become an author when I am older. I am very into romance, angst, and dramatic stories. As I'm sure many of you have, I have fallen in love with Vampire Diaries and Damon. Doesn't everyone want to hear what's going through his mind at moments during the episodes? So yes, this story is going to be just pretty much everything from Damon's eyes. I will not quote everything word for word, I will put my own little twist to everything, but I am going to describe everything that happens in every episode, but just go into detail and make Damon's thoughts. Vampire Diaries does not belong to me, although I wish it did. Thank you to EVERYONE who is reading this, I would really appreciate feedback and criticism! THANKS! 3**

**~Lots of love,**

**Alaina**


End file.
